Charmed
by SantanaLopez7
Summary: Brittany is a princess on the XXI century, and to carry on with the legacy of her family she needs to get married and Santana Lopez -as her advicer- will help her to get it. The problem is that on the mean time, they fall in love. With each other.
1. Prologue 1

**Prologue**

She looked the bright sky, bored. She woke up 30 minutes ago and her stomach was getting impatient already.

- Miss Brittany S Pierce II?

_**Ugh! And this name!**_

**- **Yes…?

- We're arriving. We'll land in five minutes.

The flight attendant made a reverence, heading to the pilot cabin. Britt rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her stomach pressing it. She closed the window, wishing she had someone next to her just to have a normal talk. Something like "_**Hey, what's up**_?" and not the ones that everyone used to have with her, which was something like "_**OH MY GOD! SHE TALKED TO ME!"**_

A few minutes later, she was on Marshall's International Airport. She left the little jet ridiculously named "B.S.P. II", shaking her head. Yes, Yes. A guy all dressed in black, with sun glasses and a serious posture, was waiting for her and gave her a quick reverence.

- The Queen waits for you.

Britt tilts her head. There was a jam of people across landing strip, and when she looked, everyone waved happily, some whispering something to each other and taking pics. So, she decided to waves back, smiling.

- Follow my lead, miss. – The guy in black said.

The girl took the blonde hair from her eyes, getting into the limo. She fixed her ripped jeans and again turned her look to the window, waving one last time.

- How was the trip, Miss Pierce?

- A shit! I hate that jet and that ridiculous name.

- It was named by the queen. – The driver said, smiling. The sincerity of the princess scared him sometimes.

- But whatever. But tell me Mike, how's everything going on here?

- It's all fine, Miss Pierce. Since you left, we haven't found any broken gargoyle.

Britt laughed. _Old times..._

When they arrived on the Castle, she didn't need to check twice to make sure everything was the same as before. Right after left the car, she got into the huge lobby, hand stucked on her pockets and saw three people staring at her. Her mom, Emma and a shorter girl with a tanned skin. Emma and the girl made a reverence.

- Sweetie! – the queen opened her arms and she finally run into her mom's embrace like a little kid. – I missed you so much! How was your trip? You're thinner ! I knew you weren't eating well… And… what about those clothes…? – The queen was checking her daughter upside down, with a serious face.

- Mom! Mom! – Britt grabbed the woman by her shoulders. And looked deeply into her eyes before smile – I missed you.

The older woman smiled and everyone who looked at her knew exactly from where those smile and eyes on Britt came from. Britt then turned around to the governess, pulling her into a hug lifting her from the ground.

- Girl! Let me go! – she said laughing

- I missed you too, Emma!

- Me too, my baby… me too.

- Britt, I want to introduce you to your adviser, Miss Lopez. – She pointed to the other girl who made a short reverence.

- Ahm… Adviser…? How so..?

- Sweetie, she has a job to do… - the queen made a pause and Britt waited for her to carry on – She will help you to find a fiancé!

- WHAT? FIANCÉ? – Britt stepped back, yelling. Miss Lopez rolled her eyes.

- But I don't want to get married! How so..?!

- Sweetie…

- Excuse me, Mad'm. – Miss Lopez finally said something, and the queen just nodded. Lopez had this deep brown eyes and a serious tone of voice. – Miss Brittany, you're going to be the future queen. And that's the reason why you should get married. And I'll help you with this subject.

With her eyes widen, Britt blinked slowly.

_Oh shit! I am fucked._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter I_

[Santana's pov]

Dad was always proud of me being one of the first kids on class. His thing was point to her older kid and tell to his friends how she was responsible and smart and it was on one of those reunions of his oh-so-important work, that he met the king. They became really close and it was almost a tradition, on Sundays, me and my brother used to run on the garden of the castle like it was ours. I still can remember each room of that castle, where me and Artie run while dad and the king talk on those reunions. One day the king got sick, exactly when his wife was pregnant. 6 months of pregnancy, so our visits to the castle were less than before… But the sadness got over everyone when the king died. As the king was dead, the queen had to control her empire alone and take care of her daughter, Brittany, alone. And well, here I am as the 'regal adviser', to help her to find a husband. It'd be all fine if _**BRITTANY S PIERCE II**_, The princess, wasn't a spoiled-stupid-brat!

- Do you think you will get it, Santana? – said the Queen, looking way too worried as she watches the princess kicking the trees on the garden, a bit… pissed.

- Of Course I will, Highness.

Honestly, It was almost funny all that situation to me. A spoiled princess to take care of would be at least interesting. Way better than deal with 50 old guys discussing about shit on the empire. And –of course- a girl like her wouldn't let me without the control of the situation.

I took a deep breath and with one last reverence to the queen, I walked over the spoiled girl feeling the wind trying to mess up my hair a bit.

- Miss Brittany Pierce? – I said formally standing next to her. – I'm sorry, I know it wasn't a good start.

- Oh no! Of course it was. "Welcome back home, sweetie. You'll get married." That's the news everyone would love to listen. – she kicked the tree a few more times, before take the hair off of her eyes and cross her arms.

- I think you shouldn't take it to the negative side. – I got closer to her, placing my hand on her shoulder, pulling her back a bit to avoid new kicks to the poor tree – And the gardener wont be happy with a 'hurt' tree.

- But I am being super positive! – she said ironically. She started to jump happily on the same place, a sarcastic smile playing on her lips – I am getting married!

She rolled her eyes and again, I took a deep breath.

- You are 20, your mom isn't able to rule the kingdom without help. As the queen, you will have responsibilities and a king to help you and if I was you, I'd get worried about those responsibilities instead get worried about the wedding. Just think about how many guys and princes want you as a wife.

- I know, damn it! I know! – she said looking me in the eyes. – But that's not what I want! Not now! And, damn, I just got back home and…. Ah!

- I understand your frustration, Miss Brittany. – I put my hands behind my back and made a serious face – Please, look at your set.

- What?! – The princess looked shocked

- Your set, princess. – I repeated.

- Set?

- Set, your shoulders are curved, your blonde hair and tell me, what's that thing on your nose? – I said raising an eye brown looking to her nose.

- A piercing…? – she said laughing – And what are you? Some kind of personal trainer of the princess too?

I raise my eye browns even more. It'd be harder than what I thought it would. Her sarcasm drives me crazy but as the 'regal adviser', I should keep calm and comprehensive.

- I'm the Regal Adviser.

- Nice to meet you, Adviser. Brittany. – She made a reverence, laughing of me.

I rolled my eyes, bored.

- I know your name, princess. – I said making a quick reverence.

- So, why do you still keep those formalities, oh miss adviser?

- Because I am your adviser, not your friend. – I said like it was way too obvious.

Then, she laughed. Really laughed. A laugh way too high and… way too… perfect? She got closer to me and just stared.

- But that doesn't mean we can't mix job with friendship. – she narrowed her eyes, still smiling naturally.

That got me out of place. I've learned how to deal with the spoiled and arrogant princess, not with the smiley one. Her blue eyes were shining because of the sun and it was impossible to not notice the beauty she has with that golden hair falling on her eyes.

- Ah.. I.. don't know… Miss Brittany.

- Ah! C'mon! First of all. – she gave me her hand – You can call me Britt. And you are…? – she giggled

- I am Lopez. – I said, shaking her hand, my eye browns still raised.

- That's your name? Lopez? – she didn't let go of my hand, shaking it.

- That's my surname. – I corrected her trying to get my hand free as I stared at her narrowed eyes because of the sun.

- But I asked your name, Miss Lopez. – ok. Now she was hurting my hand.

- Miss Lopez is perfect. – I said, taking a deep breath as I noticed it was impossible to get my hand free.

- But, we will be friends so.. ah! You don't like your name…? – she reflected.

- No! No! I am not ashamed of my name!

- Really? Jessie? Lucy? Jen? Alex? Barbie? Julia? CRIS!

- It's Santana – I smiled.

- Ah, it's pretty. – DAMN IT! She was REALLY hurting my hand right now. – Can I call you just Santana?

- I don't know, Miss Brittany. – I rolled my eyes, trying again to get my hand free but she was stronger.

- C'mon! And you call me Britt!

- Fine! – I said, finally getting my hand free and massaging it with the other hand. – I prefer Lopez but if you rather this way… - I made a reverence before turn around – And please, get changed, we needed to get the details.

- If you rather this way, _Miss Lopez! – _she made a reverence, sarcastically turning her back to me and placing her hands crossed on the back of her neck.

I shook my head. I was really confused by the Princess reaction. She was… impossible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter II

[Britts Point of View]

I went upstairs taking two steps each time, turning to three corridors and meeting a bunch of people –all of them making me reverences. I got at that door I knew it was my room and got into, to find it exactly like four years ago. The bed, the closet and the other things. Just the posters weren't there and I knew it was because of mom. I didn't care, I didn't like the same bands as before anyways.

I blinked a few times, feeling the time zone finally get over me. But 'Miss Lopez' was waiting for me and… Ah Wanna know? No one will tell me what to do like I was a doll… Even though she was incredibly beautiful.

- Did I really think it? – I asked myself out loud taking off my jeans and shirt, being just on my undies. _I will lay down just a bit… Just a nap… and…_

Hm.. Knocks at my door…_ Ahn, I wont open mom_…

Princess Brittany!

- Han? – I mumbled, turning to the other side.

More knocks at my door.

- Brittany S Pierce II!

- WHAT?! – I yelled. _I hated this name! why the 'II' on the end?_

- I think you forgot your plans.

- But what?! – I sit up, rubbing the back of my hand on my eyes. Why was someone talking thru a door? – The door is open, Adviser!

She got into, looking a bit upset and when looked at me, looked away a bit embarrassed.

- You aren't dressed.

I looked down and found myself on bra and lacy panties only. I raised a brown, shaking my head and jumped off of the bed, heading to the closet.

- This is be dressed, Miss Lopez. If I was naked, you'd see way more than a bra matched with lacy panties. – I said opening a door.

She was still with her look away and then turned her back to me crossing her arms.

- Its inappropriate.

- To those ones with less than 18? – I got a jeans and a shirt, heading back to sit on bed and just heard a mumble from her. So I got dressed and decided to walk over her, staring at her 'oh-so-pissed-face'.

- I am dressed, Miss Lopez. What do you want?

- I thought we had something to do...? – she said staring at me.

- Like a …. Date? – I placed my hands on my hips, laughing.

Santana raised a brown.

- A date to meet the options of your future husband.

- Ah yes. Is there a store to sell those ones?

She laughed on the most false way ever. – Of course! You can even choose the butt size.

- I love asses. So, this store is way too popular, right? – I smiled

And she just rolled her eyes. – Sure, Princess.

- And how often do you go to this store? – I said walking past Santana, heading to the mirror.

- No. I dont go – she said without any interest.

- So, hot guys with big asses don't catch your attention?

Santana set herself, again, raising her eye browns – What does it have to do with you?

- Nothing. Its just a random question. – I walked to her, setting myself in front of her looking down- You're too short.

She rolled her eyes – And you are too tall. Your set sucks.

I cant believe. It was extremely fun fight with her, she had this Latina way messed with a Britannic one that if a hurricane was happening under her way so pretty nose, she would just raise a brown and make that 'I-don't-care-face'. But at the same time it was way too annoying. Set here, set there, bla bla bla. Was I some kind of dog?

I bet that if I danced naked in front of her, she would yawn and say to me to get my set straight. And of course that stupid idea of getting me a husband. I thought I had let my pov about it way too clear, didn't I? So, get your ass out of my life, bitch!

I hissed getting the same set as her, hand on back and mimic a face of someone who has a piece of dog shit under the nose.

- You aren't way too good being ironic. – and for the first time I saw a smile trying to appear on her face. Those brown eyes staring right into mine.

I took a deep breath, smiling at her smile. It was too pretty even if I knew it was something too… rare.

- You let me waiting and forgot our date. – Santana fixed her brown hair, taking deep breaths like she was trying to calm herself down, turning herself to me and opening the door. She made a reverence to me to go first. – We have a bunch of work to get done.

I looked at her confused. When the rational me came back, I didn't understand my reaction watching her fixing her hair. But well, I left my room and smiled.

- I hope that this work is at least a bit interesting.

- It depends on your pov.

Santana closed the door and put her hands on her back, with her perfectly clean clothes and walked next to me, slowly and with that nose… I watched her carefully. She was so… serious… I smiled to myself. I'd make her life a hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

[Santana's pov]

- NO! UGLY! No... what a shit! What?! Is him even a prince? No! Too pale! Noooooo! Too thin! Is this really a guy? No. No. no.

I always learned with the rules that a work like mine needs you to be calm. You have to be calm down and focus. But with a princess like her, I was losing my patience and respect. I wanted too badly to pull her close to me and shake her till something get into that fucking stupid and empty head.

How could someone like her turn into the queen? Besides, It was hard to believe she liked men. The queen was shocked with her daughter who had no interest for all those 'perfect guys' with perfect clothes and almost always with blue or green eyes.

Once again I pressed the button, showing her new pics of princes and dukes. We were on a small room, but way too comfortable and glamorous with a crystal candelabrum as decour. The soft armchair with a red chamois were pressed my Brittany's feet, with no set, as she looked at the pics.

Again, I thanked God for the lights down on the room. My face wasn't the best.

- Isn't here a way to stop with this torture? – she said laying down – I will end up having nightmares.

I closed my eyes, counting till the highest number I knew. The queen was sad, so she stood up waving to Emma to follow her. And me, once more, had to be the babysitter of this irresponsible unconscionable teenage and It didn't make me happy.

- Miss Lopez, we can stop and carry on tomorrow. – The queen said playing for a few moments with the blonde hair of the princess before leaving the room.

I stayed quiet, every cell of my body boiling with anger. I couldn't believe how easily she could take me out of line just with a sarcastic face.

- You know it wont work. – The princess faked my ridiculously serious face – I think it's better to us to stop with this story here, there's no way to it to work between us. – she shook her head, faking sadness.

- That's your opinion. Sorry for disappointing you but this is MY job I say that I will carry on. – I hissed as I turned on the lights.

She closed her eyes rubbing them with the back of her hand.

- Why don't you work with something else? Like… Kids parties as babysitter or cheerleader? It'd be way funnier and you could use all your happiness that I know its hidden deep inside of you.

- I think that who decides where I work is me, once that as you wont need to do the same and is it so hard to find a man that will do everything you want, isn't it, princess? – I said, taking a deep breath to control myself.

She looked at me, scratching her chin and yawn.

- Sorry, did you just say something?

_**Rule number one: Be quiet.**_

I opened the door, leaning against the wall with my best set. My eyes fixed on a wall in front of me, focusing myself on it.

_She was just a girl! JUST a stupid annoying girl and I was the regal adviser who studied on the best English University. She wouldn't affect me, obviously not._

- Hey, miss Adviser, are you ok? – she was in front of me, a sarcastic smile on her lips – You don't have your best expression right now.

I looked at her, bored. – Thanks God that just this expression of mine isn't good. **NONE** of yours are, actually.

_**Rule Number Two: Confrontation**_

- Oh you just said I am ugly? Damn it. I thought I was at least pretty. – her said face was way too false. – My self esteem is on the ground right now. How am I going to live now?

- A surgery maybe?

- Hum… Awesome idea! Where do you want it? On my mouth… - the brushed her index finger on her lips, softly… - on my nose… or around my eyes…? – she opened her eyes a bit more, smiling.

And on that moment I couldn't help but notice how perfect her nose was, where the silver ring was and those lips… they were full and colorful… Too attractive….

I felt like my body was getting hot so I shook my head to shake the dirty thoughts away. I faked a happy smile, looking at her eyes.

_**Rule Number Three; No Physical Contact**_

- I think that the whole face would be good.

She placed a hand on her forehead.

- Oh my god! Was that a knife on my heart? Oh, oh! – she curved herself to me, faking pain and got back at her last set. – Miss Lopez, can I stop our 'way-too-interesting' conversation to eat?

I rolled my eyes. – Do whatever you want to.

- Thanks so much, Miss Lopez. Would you like to come with me?

- It's be a _pleasure._

- Your happiness is way too… true. – she winked and rubbed her belly leaving the room. – Lets go. I am starving.

[BRITT POV]

To get on the kitchen, It was needy to walk 2km, turn into a hundred corridors and go downstairs and upstairs a hundred times more. I didn't remember that my house looks like Hogwarts.

- We should have secret doors and corridors here. Damn it! – I was barely breathing when we got on the kitchen. I just heard a mumble from Miss Lopez who didn't look not even a bit tired. She was always with that look on her face.

I took a deep breath._ Be boring wasn't pushing her away,_ I thought as we got into the kitchen. Everyone made a reverence and I smiled, reminding a few ones. I rushed into it when I saw one of my favorites there.

- Shanoooooon! I still haven't seen Artie! – I said after a short talk. I waved my hand asking to everyone keep doing their jobs. I opened one on the four fridges, thinking on what to eat.

- Oh miss, he is out. The queen asked. No one knows where he is, just his sister.

- Sister? Does he have a sister? – I turned to her, an apple in my hands as I ignored all the requests of _"Let me get it clean or let me cut it or I can make an apple pie?'_

- Of course! Miss Lopez.

I turned to my Adviser, who stared at me with a raised brown as I stepped closer to her.

- You and Artie? – I said shocked. – What a difference… - I bite the apple, checking her. They had –NOTHING- in common.

- You could connect the facts, couldn't you? _Lopez_… same surname…

- Yes, but on the opposite, _**Lopez**_, I call Christian by his name because we aren't that old.

- I am not that old, Britt. – she said again, fixing her hair and getting a mad look from Shanon.

I looked at her shocked. She called me by my nickname and she was… careless and… and… what? I tilt my head, confused and I felt my cheek burning, the image ahead me fixed in my head.

- Er… - _say something!_-… I… -_what ever it is, say something_ – not that old? – _Stupid._

Santana raisde her eye browns even more, again a smiling crossing her lips.

- Any problem?

_Ahm..?_

- Its just… Well.. looks like. – I said finally.

She rolled her eyes and smile, for the first time, a laugh.

After a silent moment, eye on eye, I laughed too.

- Haha… What a… weird laugh! – I laughed curving myself- Oh GOD! YOU LAUGHED! THE WOLRD WILL END! – I put my hands up faking a shocked face.

Santana was back to her bored and serious set.

- Thanks.

- Sorry, sorry. – I put my hand on my tummy, looking at her seriously. – What was the subject?

She rolled her eyes.

- Shanon, please, pleeeeeeeeease, bake that chocolate cake that only you know? – I begged her, pouting to get what I wanted.

- No. You cannot eat before the main meals.

I felt my blood boil. – Who are you? My mom?

- Your adviser.

- Oh really? – I said. _No one got from no where and said what I should do! I was sure that if she thought she had this power, wouldn't let me alone ever_. – Remember who you are, Adviser. Don't try to rule me.

- Awesome! – Santana turned back and left the kitchen.

I narrowed my eyes, taking a deep breath. When I turned back I met Shanon with a small smile playing on her lips.

- What? – I asked a bit more polite.

- You didn't change anything, did you?

- You know how I hate when someone decide to give me orders.

- Yes, sweetie, I know. – she shook her head, smiling widely.

- And not even an Adviser will change it. – I mumbled to myself, my anger focused on _Santana Lopez_.


	5. Chapter 5

_**[Britt POV]**_

- Artieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – I yelled to the corridor. The man a few meters ahead turned around, stopping as he recognized me. I walked a bit faster than the usual to meet him, noticing a few differences on his face, nothing too much. I opened my arms and he thought for a few seconds before come over and hug me. – So, where were you at when I arrived?

- I am sorry, miss. – I made a grimace and he smiled – Britt. I was busy with a few papers from your mom.

- My mom always does it to you right? – I said as we walked, talking about some normal subjects. So I reminded a subject, looking up at his eyes – Four Eyes, why did you never tell me you had a sister?

- Ah so you met Santana Already? – we turned to a corridor, heading to a place we always went to when we wanted to talk. I nodded, making a disgusted face.

- To you have an idea she calls me Princess Brittany! – we left the Castle, walking over the forest on the garden – The way I hate when people call me.

- She is too… Old-Fashioned. – Artie said, calm as always. – She calls me Artie Abrams. Yes, yes. Full name.

- How come you two are brother-and-sister? She is… I mean… you both are way too calm… but you are nice and she is… annoying! – we sat under a tree, after I insist that it would be ok let the work behind for a few minutes.

- Talking about her… - he made a movement with his head making me look ahead of us.

Miss Lopez and the guy that I knew was the gardener were running, both of them having fun, the gardener running after Santana with a huge shears while she laughed, cuss and tried to avoid him

_And shit_, she was so beautiful. And she was laughing and with comfortable clothes, without that perfect suit. I just realized my jaw dropped when Artie poked me saying something.

- Who's…. that guy? – I asked confused, ignoring what he was saying.

- Puck, the gardener. He is here for a while.

I felt a little weird. At the same time surprised by watching Miss Lopez smiling and, _oh_, acting like a normal person, I was… mad because she wasn't like that with me. With me it was always _'Do this'_ or '_Do that_' besides, of course, raise her eye browns and smile ironically.

Well, it has been two weeks that I got no reaction from her. She didn't even talk to me since that thing on the kitchen. Even though, she still took me to meet some guys, dukes or princes and when the list of the day was over, she took me to meet other ones that weren't on the dukes or princes line. But she ignored me, not even to answer my questions or comments and that fucking silence fall between us.

- Princess.

I looked up, meeting the gardener in front of me, making a reverence. Santana just nodded looking away after it.

- Forget the reverence. – he thanked me and get himself straight to go away – Wait. What's your name?

- Noah Puckerman, miss.

- Whoa. I just asked your name. Hm, you know mine already. – he nodded smiling – But you can call me Britt, once that only the _**old**_ ones call me Princess Brittany.

Santana stared at me with a serious face.

- Like Puck was waaay too young. – the gardener laughed and poked her ribs making her laugh. – Idiot! –she smiled.

- Dwarf. – he said pushing Santana away.

I raised an eyes brown. Artie stood up mumbling something about jokes and work and left.

- Er… wanna me to leave you both alone? Maybe? – I mumbled, annoyed.

The gardener shook his head.

- Of course not. I need to go back to work… - he smiled and looked to Santana – The Miss here was the one who decide to get me distracted from my job.

She laughed and HUGGED Puck by his shoulders. _Oh she can hug?_

- Puck, you just came over because you wanted!

I rolled my eyes looking away. When Puck left, I looked at Santana with a brown raised.

- How… different you are,,,

- Different?

- Yeap.

- I don't know what you are trying to say… It'd be good if you could explain me.

-what. is. your. problem? – I hissed – You act with me like I was the problem on your life and when I notice, you are having fun with the gardener?

- What's the problem on having fun with a friend? – Santana raised her eye browns – You are the princess and as You reminded me, I am no one. I just talk to you because of my job. YOU chose this way.

-I didn't do it! – I stood up, furious. – I tried to be your friend and you decided to rule me.

- That's my job.

- AWESOME JOB! – her calmness was taking me out of control. – But you don't need to make a hell out of it.

- You are the one who turned it into a hell. – she got closer to me, rolling her eyes – With this.. spoiled way and… messing up everything I do. You are annoying. How could you want me to be your friend if you act like "_**I am the princess, curve yourself to me"?**_

I almost shot her with my eyes, I had no answer to give her. I hated to lose discussions.

- Screw you then. – I said leaving the place I was.

- Britt, wait! – she followed me and hold my arm, tight, turning me to face her. She was so close…. – Set, please and no dirty mouth.

- AH! – _Ok now I was mad. My blood was boiling! I am an idiot._

And the idiot didn't notice that even if I was taller, Santana looked stronger but whatever. Of course I didn't think, that's why I jumped on her, and she fell on the ground as I grabbed her neck with both of my hands.

Yes, I was trying to kill her.

Her brown eyes were shocked and she held me tight by my back, trying to take me off of her. She was turning into red by trying to set herself free and by lose the oxygen, but with a quick move, she changed the positions, getting on top of me pressing my arms against the grass.

Her boobs a bit sweat, moved up and down and she breathe.

- Pay attention, Brittany. – her voice came low- Who rules the things here is me, you liking it or not. – she pressed her body against mine – Thats my job and I will make it work so I think its better you don't get into my business with those idiots actions you have.

I ignored her, trying to kick her but she locked my legs with her own. I tried to get free but she was stronger.

- Let me go! – I yelled, closing my eyes.

- Stop acting like a kid!

- So STOP TREATING ME LIKE ONE! – I opened my eyes and that was… Damn it. _What was happening to me_? – Let me go…- I didn't yell this time… I was almost crying. Damn it.

Santana took a deep breath and let me go.

- Enough with jokes, Brittany.

- I don't remember be into one… - I mumbled, without move.

- You annoy me.

- You too – I laughed.

Santana sighs and noticed our positions as she blushed badly and stood up taking the grass off of her clothes.

- Right, I will forget it.

I stood up a few after, getting myself clean. I looked at her, noticing how incredibly cute she looked blushed.

- Why are you like this? – I asked

- Nothing. Nothing happened.

- I didn't ask what happened… - I said, kinda laughing.

- Aah, I think I didn't hear. – she took a deep breath – I think It's better to me to go…

- I am going on the same way as your so… -I said like it was obvious. Was she like this because of how close our bodies were? It was funny see her like this. Too funny.

- Right.

- You are weird. – I commented and we started walking and I bite my lower lip – Is everything ok between us now?

- I hope so, Princess Brittany.

And on that moment I knew something was happening.


	6. Chapter 6

**_[Britt POV]_**

- ... and I think we are close. The queen said…

Her eyes were brown but a different kind of brown. Sometimes they changed and looked almost like… caramel color. And her mouth moved perfectly, her full lips moved slowly and softly as she talked, and her laugh was… weird… but so perfect…

When she was mad, she used to make faces, her tone of voice changed, she narrowed her eyes, raised her eye browns and pressed her lips together. When the subject was interesting, she could talk all day long about that, shaking her hands –which meant she was really into the conversation- her eyes got way too bright and God, when she talked, it was so boring. But it was a good excuse to watch her. And when she really was into the thing, Santana touched my arm, softly, to don't get my attention. My heart jumped and I didn't know why.

I felt different. I didn't feed that anger and the need to get her away from me. She had changed too. She wasn't that sarcastic, even if we fight sometimes. And… shit… what?

- Britt? Princess Brittany? Are you listening?

And she calls me Britt now.

- Honestly, I am not – I laughed setting myself comfortable on the seat.

- What happened? – She asked, worried.

- Hmm… I don't like planes. If I don't sleep… I freak out on them.

- Ok. I will be quiet, I am sorry. – Santana played with her hair a bit before leaning back on the seat.

- No! Its not you. – I said leaning over her seat a bit. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes – Keep talking, but I am not 100% sure about listening you.

- Right. Are you happy about the guy I am going to introduce you to?

- No, no! Enough of this subject, San. At least here, please. – I said as I lean in, shutting my eyes tight.

Santana sighed. I couldn't watch her face as I said her new nickname, but she didn't complain.

- And the love? – I mumbled, getting sleepy.

- The love is built with time

- Like a house? – I said opening my eyes a bit

Santana smiled, shaking her head a bit.

- You don't fall in love with someone when you first see them, Princess Brittany. – she said, gently – Its something that grows up everyday or by the way you feel when you are around them. You know when its love. Even if it takes a while.

I giggled and pulled her closer by her left shoulder. I pulled her close enough to rest my head on her neck. She looked kinda nervous but I stayed like this.

- You talk and talk and I just listen two or three words.

- You are a lost cause.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Britt, Britt. Brittany! Let me go! What are you doing?

I kept walking across the garden, my hand tightly around her fist. Kinda blind by walking on the dark and because I didn't know the place very well, I stopped for a few. I saw a small house, apparently for the domestic servants a few meters away. So I kept pulling her with me till we reach the small house.

I pushed the door and with a bit of charm and the princess power I convinced the man who lived there to leave us alone for a moment. He left apologizing on each step he took. I set Santana free and shut the door making a 'boom' with it.

- Awesome! Wanna know what happened? – I said, looking around. A bed and a simple secondhand furniture were on the room. I carried on, a ironic smile on my face and a mad face – You REALLY wanna know?

- Absolutely. You left the place pulling me to a random place and with such a … mood… - Santana said with her browns raised.

- Oh, but you know where we are! – I said stepping closer – We are on the castle of the Prince Watson! The so soft and handsome prince!_ "One of the single ones on the planet. So sweet._" OF COURSE" – I turned my back to her, looking outside the window.

- I honestly still didn't get whats the problem.

I rolled my eyes in sarcasm – It's a revenge isn't it? For all the times I didn't even want to look to the boys you asked me to! Congratulations! You got it! How smart you are! I am shocked!

- God Brittany! I didn't plan any revenge! – Santana throws her hand to the air. Her face totally confused. – It wasn't a revenge, your idiot!

- Of course not! Of course! Because the sweet, handsome and so gently Prince Watson is 14! AND HE WAS TRYING TO GRAB ME! – I said shocked, trying to show her the problem – 14!

- You… don't like a guy trying to grab you? – She raised her browns so much they almost disappeared from her forehead.

- A BOY! A VERY WEIRD ONE! Why did you bring me here?

- Because… you need to get married…?

- So why don't I get married with a monkey instead? Its way easier!

- Britt…- Santana cupped her own cheeks, annoyed and leant on a wall near her – We will discuss it again?

- Lets go! Why cant I get married with some random kid you put in front of me?

- Be careful with what you say! I don't know them, I just introduce you to them but you always find an excuse.

- A DICK! – I said – You don't even know them. How you can tell me he can be my husband?

- The people I trust tell me. Enough is enough! I wont fight with you! Thats stupid! – She walked over the door and tried to open it. Once, twice… three times but nothing happened. – Whats the problem with this door?

- Maybe she is stupid too! – I complained. – Why don't you introduce a Mr. Door to it?

- GRRR! – Santana tried once again, and kicked it a few times before yell – SCREW YOU!

I looked at her and laughed.

I got closer to her, holding her arm and pulling her back, quiet. I stared at her for a long time, feeling something on my stomach, that I didn't know why, and I let her go, stepping back so we werent that close anymore but as I was in front of the door, I tried to pull it. When I noticed it was impossible, I looked down at her brown eyes.

- Dirty mouth. – I said

- And? – she was looking down, annoyed. – Its not important! Here, try again!

I did what she asked. Like, I did what she asked me to and didn't even complain. I turned my back to her again and turned the handle. Impatiently, I pulled it and nothing. Once, twice, three times and on. Nothing. It didn't open. It was then that I realized. I was close. And well, I felt, you know, my body touch-to-touch with hers. But I didn't stop trying to turn the handle, and… wanna know the weird part? Being THIS close to her wasn't bad….

My heart skipped a beat and a naughty smile played on my lips when I leant back, now on purpose, touching her hips with mine, even if she was behind me.

- I… cant… OPEN!

- Pull harder! Try again!

I tried to control the goose bumps all over my body and tried to hold back my breath. Whisper right at my ear was the worst kind of… 'weapon' someone could use against me. You could do anything. Get a real gun and put it on my head, threaten me saying you'd kill mom, but nothing would work as a whisper at my ear. Nothing.

_Oh God… _

- If you didn't get it, how will I do? – I turned my head a bit, glancing at her. My voice was almost a whisper.

- Arent you the awesome Princess Pierce? – she whispered again, a small smile playing on her full lips.

- Not.. – I pulled harder, colliding with her- to… - and again. She smiled, even if she didn't want to. My anger turning into another feeling. – IT! – I said gasping, and turning to face her.

I looked right into her eyes, leaning back against the door. Why out of sudden I felt so… alive? Santana stared back at me, her eyes almost closing as she narrows them, her eyes leaving mine just to stare to a detail a bit lower. For a moment she stayed quiet, but shaking her head she stepped back, moving away from me, making that same usual set: annoyed and bored.

- Lets spend the night here, miss, tomorrow we will solve the problem.

- Sure. – I bite my lower lip, maybe I wasn't getting what I wanted to. But… was I wanting something? – Try to see if there's a window open, I don't know, something to make us open the door. – I said trying to move as far away from her as possible.

- I don't think its safe for us to leave at this time if we don't even know where we are. And as you said, it's the dick's castle right?

- Yes, maybe there is a bunch of dicks around here wanting poor princesses and annoying advisers – I checked under the bed to find dust and a dead mouse.

- Lets decide how we'll sleep. – Santana said, ignoring what I said.

- Closing our eyes maybe…?

- I am _really_ laughing – she faked a smile and erased it just as easily, getting a few pillowS and _trying_ to find a place to sleep.

- Where are you going?

- Sleep?

- Where will you sleep, I meant, SAAAAAAAAAANNNYYYY?! – I sang her new nickname.

- You want me to sleep with you? – she said sarcastically

- Han… like…It's a double bed. Not that we are a couple... But… I don't know… you can be killed by the rats around here if you sleep on the floor _– SHIT! SHIT BRITT!_

- Are you... worried? – Santana turned to me, blinking. Again, her eyes browns were so raised I thought them would disappear from her forehead.

- I… - I scratched the back of my neck, checking the blankets on the bed – My God! Is that a blanket? – _And how would I come back without you? I am awesome to get lost!_

- Good, good. I don't care!

- You shouldn't care. – I turned my back to her again , way too embarrassed_. She was taking off her suit and the blouse. Who sleeps like this? And why my skin is so hot? SHIT! Leave my mind, Adviser from the fucking hell!_

I closed my eyes and an image came right into my mind: that day that she was running on the garden, with those wet clothes… so beautiful… and… I shut my eyes tighter and shook my head, getting support on the bed head.

- Ahm… is everything ok?

- Of course. Perfectly perfect.

- I won't say anything anymore. – she took off her earring, bracelets and her watch to then, lay down on her back, getting her head comfortable on the pillow.

I walked over the wall across the room to turn off the lights, feeling the dark falls into the room. I took off my skirt, feeling way too nervous. _You will sleep on the same bed. NOT sleep WITH her. I reached the bed and laid on the right side, making the springs almost yell with the weight of my body._

- Dude who was the one who let you lay down on my side of the bed? – I said, trying to break the tension.

- I don't want to be rude but… if someone was the man here, it'd be you,

- Screw you! – I turned to the other side.

- As you wish. – she rolled on bed, getting a bit closer as she did.

Feel her body so close was driving me crazy. I moved a bit away from her and didn't answer, trying to focus on everything but her. Sleep. Just sleep.

**_[Santana POV]_**

I didn't know if I wasn't really happy about being locked for too much time away from those crazy people or If I was nervous about being locked with Brittany on a empty place away from everyone. I was a very controlled person. I never had problems with this. _Brittany was childish and my job is find a husband to her._

Even after all the conversations, she was still stubborn and pissed with her "I don't care a shit about it". _We were totally different_.

Me, the Adviser, polite, gently and she was the little princess: a rebel, scared to be around guys. It was impossible to happen something between us. _IMPOSSIBLE._

So why my hands were so sweat, and wanting too badly to touch her skin?

_No! I had to sleep. Tomorrow would be one more full day with more discussions and princes._

But Brittany rolled closer to me during her sleep, one hand under her pillow, the other above her blanket, her head turned to my side and her mouth open, her hot breath hitting my skin. Sometimes she mumbled something, like she was complaining.

**_It was then that something changed._**

She turned completely to me, putting her blanket between her legs. Her hand, once quiet, moved nervously. She let out a long sigh and moved even closer.

It was letting me way too nervous. I tried to move my body away, keeping my distance and shut my eyes tightly to don't see the expressions on her face and her lips, which were way too red. By her movements, I noticed she lay on her stomach, still sleeping, dreaming with something. But she didn't calm down, turned again pulling the blanket. And then she let out a moan, incredible low and sexy.

_Oh my God! It cannot be happening._

I tried to shut my eyes even tighter than before, taking deep breaths. I was trying to focus on the fact I shouldn't be reacting this way, because she was the princess.

_It'd pass, nothing is happening. I didn't have a crush on her and I was **fucking** sleepy._ Brittany was still the same childish princess as before. I turned my back to her and covered my head with the pillow trying to distract myself with something. Whatever it was.

She pressed her body against me. Her hot breath against the back of my neck, her thighs were intertwined with mine. BRITTANY WAS PRESSED AGAINST ME! Her body, her breath, her…

- Oh.. – she moaned louder, but the pillow suffocated it a bit. I didn't move when I felt her body pulsating against mine. – Oh shit… like this..

I wouldn't resist too much. I needed to stop her. I needed to stop me! With a fast move, I rolled over, grabbing her arms and started to shake her almost begging her to stop with my reaction, my breath almost gone.

- Britt! Britt! Wake up!

- W-what? – she was still on the sleepy mode and didn't even notice our positions. She opened and closed her mouth, licking her lips – what..?

- Brittany, for god's sake – I shook her again – Don't sleep.

- Why? Ah.. – she closed her eyes, and hold me by my shoulders- Santana… - she whispered.

I felt my body shiver, I tried to ignore, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down.

I failed.

- No... Please… - I begged.

- I… I… - she moved her hands down my almost naked torso and gasped. One of her hands moved to the back of my neck and she tried to pull me closer, twisting her fingers on my hair

- No! I cant! I turned my face, resisting, and tried to push her away by her waist. She shut her eyes close and bite her lips, trying to resist too, but on a fast move she moved her hips up and rolled over me.

She was straddling my hips, holding me by my shoulders, her boobs moving up and down as she leant down, our lips so close…

- I don't know what… - she whispered and licked her own lips before let out a breath – I want… I want..

- You want…? – I said, my voice almost gone.

My head was crashing with thoughts, I had to be the adult one here, to push her away and don't feel anything, but it was the opposite! I just wanted to pull her body against mine, exactly like I wanted for a few… It was wrong, so wrong… but her closeness was taking away all my control, exactly because she was on top of me.

She leant forward, letting her skin touch mine, covered by the clothes she was still wearing. She traced her finger on my cheek before press ort lips together. After a long time, she pulled away. It was visible all the insecurity on her moves, but her eyes told me totally the opposite. It was like it was full of desire and determination.

- Santana… - she said, sexy

- Hm? – I said, almost on the automatic mode by the feeling rushing over my body like electricity from my lips, anxious by touching her again. _God, I was almost forgetting how to breath._

- Just today… - her lips were on mine again, her breath getting into my mouth – Just now… I want…

- But Britt… - I wasn't thinking well and to 'help' me to don't think, her hands rest on the back of my thighs, grabbing them before move her palms up and down, like she wanted to feel the softness of my skin – I… Me… you..

She shut me up. On the best way she could ever choose. Hungrily, without ask permission, She invaded my mouth with her tongue like she had done it million times before. Her moves were out of measure, but her kiss was sexy, without any control, and I felt hot just by kissing her. At the same time, she tried to press her body against mine, all her body against mine.

I kissed her back with the same needy, moving my hands up, grabbing her ass as I pulled her even closer to my body, trying to get skin to skin, which was impossible once she was still fucking dressed.

On the mean time, I bit and sucked her lips that were craving for mine, almost out of control, my moans being suffocated by her lips. Her hands grabbed my skin here and there and grazed it with her nails: my boobs, shoulders. It was like she left a fire trail wherever she touched my skin, making me hot all over and making my blood boil directly to the _right_ places

She was daring me, going down on my body, biting and sucking my neck like crazy while her thighs were rubbing mine.

**Hot, **that's the word. Brittany was hot. And damn it, I wouldn't be able to stop anymore.

I grabbed her hips and rolled us over, straddling her, pinning her fists against the bed. My mouth opened as I tried to breath, staring at her face.

Her blue eyes were darker and her lips were almost begging for mine, making me lean closer. I started to rock my hips against hers, sucking her lower lip as I tried to pull – as fast as possible- the blouse she was wearing and throwing it away.

My kisses moved down her neck slowly, teasing, sucking the porcelain skin between my teeth while I rocked my hips faster against hers, moving my nails over her body. My moans were getting louder as I reached her panties and pulled it off of her, pressing my hand between her legs noticing how hot and wet she was against it.

She moaned louder, holding me by my shoulders and rolling us over, I rolled again and AGAIN SHE ROLLED BACK GETTING ON TOP! _Shit_.

Her tongue moved down my breast, over my nipples and I felt my body shiver again, and arched my back. She brushed her nose there and put her lips around it sucking too softly as I felt herself pressed on my thigh.

- I get on top, Miss Lopez. – she said looking up at me.

Even if I almost came with her whisper and by the intense way she touched me, which make me all my self control disappear and be replaced by moans and gasps, I really wouldn't let her control me like this.

With my body burning, I changed our positions, but not gently. I grabbed her fists and rolled over, pinning them again against the bed. Her body was pressed so tightly against mine, our boobs so pressed together I could feel her heartbeats.

- Pay Attention, Brittany Pierce. – I said on a low voice, my dominance presence getting over us – I will be on top of you and you… - I moved my lips over her ear, biting her earlobe – will obey.

A small pout rest on her lips but she smiled, naughty. I felt my heart beating way too fast and when she set her hands free, they were shaking. But when I thought she would move away, scared for what I just said, she surprised me and wrapped her legs around my waist.

- So, what about you get free from this underwear like… right now…?

I couldn't help but smile, again leaning in and catching her lips with mine on a long and sexy kiss as I took off my own panties. The last piece of fabric that was between us.

_And, GOD, that feeling of skin on skin was driving insane._

Her gasp, followed by a moan were extremely low. She bit me where she could reach and I knew I'd have red and blue marks all over my shoulder and cheek. Brittany was way too hot and she knew exactly what to do to drive me crazy.

Her hands – still shaking- grabbed me by my back and rolled us over, so she was straddling my hips and before I could complain, she shut me up with a kiss and mumbled on my lips, her voice filled with lust.

- I don't like to obey… do you know? – she smiled naughty.

So I understand what she wanted. And just by imagining, it almost took me over the edge. I placed my hands on her thighs, each touch of mine was filled with needy, lust. I couldn't think anymore.

- S-so… Do it Britt... – it was all I could say. My breath was too weak. My desire was written all over my eyes and on the way I rubbed my hands over her body, looking into those fucking blue eyes.

She smiled and on the next second those eyes looked at me carefully up and down. What happened next were a slowly sequence of moves: she went down my body with her hot and hungry tongue, placing her hands on my thighs, moving her lips close to the spot I needed to be touched the most, I felt her breath against me… Hot… and slowly she placed her lips on me. Slowly. A tease.

_Oh yes!_

I moaned loudly, my hands reaching something I could hold on to while she developed her movements. Her soft tongue rolling over my center gently, but her movements were the opposite. She sucked me… teasing as much as she could.

I couldnt do anything but moan. Finally I got my fingers in her hair and on each second she got better on what she was doing, my back was even arching.

My head was rested back on the pillow, my mouth hanging open.

_Holy Shit! How could this girl be able to do it? How did she know it?_

- Oh Britt..

I felt that she was moving away and almost begged her to carry on.

But she had _better_ ideas.

Brittany crawled on top of me, sitting on my hips as she moved one of my thigh over her own getting hers under mine. It was then that I held her hand.

- Wait, Brittany – I said louder than what I wanted. It was so hard to breath and all I wanted was her to carry on what we were doing but I wanted to make sure. – Are… are you sure? – She was the princess anyways and of course she had no idea what she was doing.

She looked at me, her unsure eyes studying me. I knew she was thinking about what I just said. I just didn't want her to stop, I'd understand anyways, but…

- Of course, **_Lopez_**. – her voice was soft, almost childish.

She moved back, sitting straight and I leant forward. Brittany licked her lips, holding my hips to find the best angle to connect our bodies and when she did, her hips started rocking slowly, on a delicious way.

I felt my center meeting hers, on that rhythm, with that fire… her lips found their way to meet mine. I had to hold back to don't moan. My teeth were biting her lower lip as my hands pulled her hips to mine.

It was incredible good. She held my hand and I kinda smiled.

She opened her eyes as I stared at her. A smile crossed those lips I just kissed but then her face turned into the 'pure-pleasure-face'. I couldn't hold back anymore and moaned. A long moan, saying her name as I felt her nails digging on my hips skin. And I KNEW who was on the command.

She was on top, saying the rhythm and it was her who was driving me crazy. And there it was: that fucking smile.

- Oh… Sanny… - that moan drove me insane and when I looked at her I almost had an orgasm. Her expression was so sexy, almost… riding me. I was holding back so much and she was so hot… - San…

I moved my hand to her hips trying to take it on my way. But she didn't let me, holding my hand.

- Br-Brit…

She shook her head, moving faster. I had to moan and couldn't hold back the next ones coming. Brittany burried her face on my neck, biting, sucking my neck and licking my skin. I couldn't take it any longer. She was almost moaning on my ear. It was the best sound ever.

- Oh God San..

It was now or never. I needed more. Now. I sit up, pulling her closer, my hands sliding over her thighs as I touched her there, she was so ready to me… I moved two fingers into her hitting the right spot as we moaned at the same time, my hair glued on my forehead but I didn't stop, feeling I was so close…

- Br-Britt…

- Don't stop… Faster San… faster Sanny…- she was digging her nails on my shoulders, her hot breath hitting my body. We moved on the same rhythm, moaning at the same time. She bite my neck harder – Please… fuck me..

God! Those moans! I was even forgetting my name. I forced my eyes to be opened, just to stare at her.

Those eyes, those swollen lips from our kisses and even if it was dark I could stare at each one of her reactions, each moan, her pretty face trying to hold back each gasp as she let it out on the next second, failing on hold back her feelings

- Santana I cant… I cant anymore.. – she begged, moving her hands down to touch me but I didn't let her get it, moving my hand to her center again – Oh shit – she threw her head back, spreading her legs more, as I moved faster wanting her to have her release.

In a few seconds, long and torturing seconds, she moaned out loud. I tried to move faster and get deeper, I needed to watch her to have my own release.. Her hands moved all over my back, as I almost screamed hitting her g-spot making her come all over my hand.

We stayed quiet for a few moments and she moved me down snuggling against me.

- Its so good… - she mumbled, probably on the same nirvana state as me. He fingertips tracing my ribs softly.

- Oh my God… I have a princess on my arms… - I whispered letting a smile play on my lips, as I rub her back softly.

- Siiiiilllly! – she laughed resting her hand almost on my left breast.- I am sleepy…

- Sleep…


	7. Chapter 7

[Britt POV]

I bite my thumb, looking up at the ceiling before turn my head to stare at my person sleeping on bed as I bite my thumb harder. I tried to get comfortable on the arm chair next to bed as I hugged my knees and leant my chin on it, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. My heart skipped a beat every time I looked at her since I woke up, like 30 minutes ago. I didn't regret. HELL NO. But everything started with that dream, that fucking dream where she was there… all mine and then I woke up on other dream with she on top of me. I felt my heart almost on my throat. How we'd talk now? What if she hated me? I mean, I convinced her to do that and… shit! She would hate me. And there was… something… should I tell her that I was…? I looked up when I heard the bed moving. My shocked eyes met the sleepy ones and I felt like I'd run at any minute. But at the same time I couldn't move.

Sorry… - her voice was a bit husky and she rubbed the back of her hand on her eyes – Did I sleep too much?

Uhum. The chickens are even up. – I smiled, even without any idea what was coming.

_SHIT_! – Santana stood up grabbing the sheets to cover her body and walked to the window checking outside – _AH! So funny_! – she said turning to face me – I have to appear or they will think someone kidnapped us…

I looked at her skin, forgetting that fact she was talking to me. I touched that skin yesterday. It was soft and… perfect and now was full of blue marks and I knew I have lost my mind on the middle of the night.

- I.. what you were talking about? – I said as I noticed she was staring at me.

- I was saying.. Ah. Never mind. - I watched her walking over the bed and getting her clothes, getting dressed slowly. Her waist, abs… Everything. She fixed the blouse to cover her neck and before turn to me, she got her panties on blushing badly. – Britt..

- M-me?

- We need… we need to talk...

- Ok… - _Shit_! I looked like the girl that had done something wrong and mom was waiting to hit me. I stood up, pressing my lips together – I am sorry.

- You… you're sorry? – Her voice sounded… _hurt_..?

- Yes… I mean... You didn't want and I convinced you… - my words died and I added fast – I knew you are the adviser and… Like... we have a… different kind of… relation right? – _I looove when my phrase sounds like a doubt._

- Yes. I think it shouldn't happen again. – her voice was low and again she stood up getting her serious face – Lets go, miss. – and turned her back to me

I didn't answer. It was way worst than all my insecurities together.

Silence. One word that makes me hates moments like this. I was sitting on the seat on the corridor and Santana on the seat next to me, looking at the window. And that bad feeling on my stomach wasn't because of the plane.

- You... – I said. She didn't even leant closer to look, just made a 'hum?' to tell me she was listening – Do you… regret? – I looked at her, even if she didn't.

- Being honest?

I took a deep breath, looking at her.

- Yes.

- No. I don't.

With this answer, all that bad feeling seemed to jump by the window; I took a deep breath, feeling a bit happy and a smile cross my lips.

- Me neither. – I said, whispering not sure if she'd listen.

Finally, she looked up at me, her brown eyes, staring directly to mine, almost like she could see my soul. It was getting intense and I started leaning in, blushing, like I never thought I'd do since my ten years old, and looked away, fixing my gaze on the seat.

- I need to tell you something… - Santana made the 'hm' sound again and I hesitate – I… - _she said "You…?_'- _**Iwasavirgin.**_

- You WHAT?

I looked socked at her, moving away.

- I... you listen! – I was too embarrassed.

- My God Britt… - Santana whispered as she watched me, she had intertwined her fingers together – I am sorry…?

- Don't be. – I have no idea who was more embarrassed – I wanted that and… you don't have to… apologize.

- But... You… you... er… what about your sexuality?

- How so?

- Like… - Santana narrowed her eyes turning to me- you were… - she whispered so low that I almost didn't understood – a virgin right? And you lost your virginity with me, a woman – she stopped and cleared her throat – And I remember you saying you didn't like when the prince Mike tried to grab you so... you… do you understand?

I blinked a few times, kinda getting it.

- So, I am a lesbian?

- Not really. Do you attracted to guys on the same way you felt… han.. to… to me yesterday?

Hm… There was nothing between a boy and me. No needy or desire. Not even one kiss has ever felt like last night. I'd never think someone could do that to me. I felt my body getting hot as I reminded, and I tried to get comfortable on the seat. If we had agreed it wouldn't happen anymore, it was better to don't be this hot near her. But… her face was so close and... I could just lean in and…

- Princess?

I turned my gaze away from her lips and I noticed I had almost threw myself over her. With my cheeks burning and all, I tried to remind the question.

- I.. er.. no.

- I understand. I am sorry for all these questions. – Santana said. There was something weird with her.

- Is it bad? – I moved closer to no one listen me – You know? Like girls?

- No. Its not. – she turned her face to me and again we were really close. She took a deep breath before answer and her hot breath hit my face. – I like girls too. But… you have to get married to a boy, do you get it? – she took the hair falling near her eyes, making it better to stare at her

- You... too? – I couldn't leave her eyes, now a caramel-brown

- Yes, Britt.

- So, its… its good, isn't it? – _what was really good?_

It was me or we got closer? I mean, I don't remember feeling her hair hitting my cheeks.

- yes, It is… - her nose brushed against mine so… close…

- Ladies, we will land soon.

Santana froze as she realized how close we were and turned her head away from me, sitting up straight.

- Thanks for telling us.

I shook my head and after a few, I giggled.

- If we are landing in a few, don't you think its better you to sit back down?

- Ahm?

- Sit down. Seat. You.

- AH! Ah… sim.

Santana sat down a bit embarrassed, shaking her head a few times frowning a bit.

I wanted so badly to laugh but I didn't. I placed my hand on her torso, near her boobs, pulling the seatbelt, It looked like she was the virgin there.

Relax.

- I am relaxed. – she said right way.

- Of course, miss Lopez. – I get my on seatbelt on, smiling again. She rested back on the seat, sighing.

- I don't know how this is happening.

- Han…? – I felt the plane landing and I closed my eyes. _Think on something else. UGH! I HATE PLANES!_

- One more Britt?

I moved on the couch, laying on my tummy, head on a pillow. My mom was son the other couch and Santana, standing in front of me. I turned my head to her and smiled.

- Mom! He has 14! – I said looking at her – I couldn't stand be near him for one more second!

- And why you took so long? I thought you'd come back with a fiancé!

- We were _busy_… - I couldn't hold back my smile.

Santana almost chock at my words, but I could notice the way she was checking on me before she take a deep breath and say, serious.

- A few things happened and the door of the place we were locked us into it. We spent the night awake, trying to find a way to leave.

- Yes, we couldn't sleep… - I said, trying to sound serious.

- Britt helped. – she said and raised her eye browns, looking at me – She is thin and everything but she opened the window and jumped by it to open the door.

- HEY! – I said at the same time mom laughed a bit. – I don't remind this part! It was before or after we sleep?

- After! – she hissed.

- Aahhh… You know I don't remind anything after I slept.

- Wanna me to remind you? Everything? – Santana hissed, narrowing her eyes, before give me a smile.

- Wouldn't it be better if you just show me? Words don't… satisfy me. – I knew mom thought we were having one of our fights so I didn't even care. We weren't actually having one anyways.

- Ah really? Memories can work instead me – Santana was frozen and without an answer – Well, we are here anyways.

- Yes and all fine. No marks and nothing. – I stood up and mom nodded- I will go for a walk, ok?

Don't forget we will have lunch with a prince later.

- Mhm – I left the room smiling without look at her again.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight… Hands on my arm. New Record! 8 STEPS!_

- Hi? – I said, turning, finding who I wanted to and trying to don't smile for it.

- Are you crazy?

- What? What did I do?

- You and your jokes! In front of your mom! – Sanny hissed and pulled me over the next room – You have… problems!

- But I didn't say anything, Miss Lopez. – I didn't get my arm free, so I got closer to her body – I wouldn't even talk about the fact we slept on the same bed, and that we woke up during the night… - she put her hand on my mouth, shutting me up. Her eyes were locked on mine as she shut the door with her foot and leant against it. Now, our bodies we too close.

- SHHH! Britt! You are teasing me… - her voice was soft but her eyes were so intense.

I smiled, pressing my body against hers. With my free hand I pulled her by the waist and got my other arm free, holding her hand and bringing it to my lips, turning the palm to me so I could give it playful bites. Santana just tried to breath and I let go of her hand, tracing my fingertips on her face. I bit the edge of her lips as she looked up and down my body.

- Stop, Britt… - she whispered.

- I know you said that we wouldn't but… - I let the phrase dies pressing my body harder against hers – But… Its just today… Just… today…

- You said it yesterday. – she whispered, but got our lips closer, getting her hand on my waist, pulling me to her.

- I don't have another excuse… - I said, whispering as well, almost shutting my eyes – Please Santana, kiss me…

And she did. Not right way. It looked like she wanted to torture me, once she took forever to press our lips together and trace her tongue over my lips. Way too slow. When I was going crazy, she pulled me into a deep kiss, so deep that I pushed her hard enough against the door to make the biggest echo. Santana got her hands under my shirt, touching my skin.

I wrapped a leg around her waist and pulled her closer, my fingers getting their way to her hair, kissing her back just as deeply. It wasn't nothing cute or lovely, it was just sex, and even without feelings it was too good. We didn't need it. I moved my lips over her neck, kissing an sucking hard the tanned skin.

You are a bitch… - I mumbled – But I don't want just a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

_[Cont]_

Santana smirked, as she traced her nails up and down my back, before move them to my ribs and up to my boobs. It was turning me on so badly, I wanted more…

She turned herself to face me, again catching my lips with hers and sucking my lower lip… And then she got me all confused when she pushed me away and fixed her hair.

- But you asked just for a kiss, **_Brittany Pierce._**

- Ah, no way! – I pulled her back, opening the door and closing it, turning the key.

_Locked_!

I grabbed Santana by her hips and pushed her over a table, on the middle of the room. This was the reunion room. I locked her body between mine and the table. My heart beating so fast as I smiled and narrowed my eyes – You know that's not only a kiss what I want…

- Really? – Santana didn't seem confused, she just wanted to tease – What does the princess _want_?- She raised her eye browns, rest her hands on her hips, tilting her head, staring at me.

- Hum.. – I stepped closer, making both of us fall on the table. Her brown eyes, which were darker, got open widen and closed just as fast as I pressed our lips together, getting us on that kind of intense kiss we know way too well – I want sex. Is it possible? – I gasped, pulling away, my fingers slowly intertwining on her soft hair, forcing her to look at me.

- Hm, what a boss, Brittany… - She teased, tracing her tongue on my lips as she stared at me and on a blink she pushed me away and on another blink, she was pressed against me, grabbing my ass and slapping it, without, of course, shake off that fucking naughty smile. So, slowly she unbuttoned her overcoat, and the first buttons of her blouse.

_Shit! _

How much time did I lose fighting with her if I could have her to me only, like this? Brown hair, falling on a fringe over her eyes, the brown eyes, on the caramel tone now and… her tanned skin… why does she hide herself under those clothes? She was… so… so sexy. I pointed my index finger to her and moved it asking her to come closer, feeling my panties dropping. Literally!

And she came over. Stopping right in front of me, her gaze fixed on mine as she slide her hands over my body, making sure she grabbed every sensible spot of it. She brushed her lips on mine, moving them to my neck, going down on my body as she pulled my blouse. She was slow and sexy, making every inch of my skin shiver at the touch of her soft hands. Her tongue touched me here and there, making a trail of wet kissed and bites down my knee. She unzipped my skirt and pulled down my panties, almost on a rude way. She caressed my thigh with her thumbs and brushed her lips up and up…

_FUCK MY LIFE!_

She moved her lips just a bit up as she finished pulling my panties down completly. She licked her own lips. Naughty.

- What do you want? – she asked, whispering.

- I… - I gasped, moving my hands to her hair, trying to pull her to me. She resisted and raised the fucking eye brown. **_No way I'd ask for that! NO!_ **– Santana… please… just…

- Ask for it, Brittany.

- Just do it…

Santana shook her head, that smile was bigger as she placed her hand palm between my legs and rubbed it _THERE _, torturing me to make me say it. – I will stop if you don't ask me… - she whispered.

- Just suck me! – I gave up.

- Exactly, Britt.

And on a fast move, I felt myself on her mouth, wet and hot. She was working on it so hard, her nails digging on my thighs, getting marks on my skin. Her tongue was making slow circles. And on a few second she was in me. Slowly. Driving me insane.

I covered my mouth with my hand, feeling I was on heaven. _Or was it hell?_ I threw my head back, not knowing where put my hands, feeling a pleasure I never felt take over me. I controlled myself to don't scream, moving my hands down to her hair pulling her to me.

- Like This San… Faster… - I whispered, my voice almost dying.

She increased the movements, her lips pressed against me as she moved faster. Her eyes hidden with her hair, her expressions changing based on her movements. The noises of her lips and my suffocated moans as I tried to don't moan too loud were turning me on even more.

- Sanny… I _will_… Oh.. _**San**_…- I digged my nails on the back of her neck, feeling the orgasm hitting me and I couldn't hold back a moan with her name. On top of the table, as she licked me, that feeling of pleasure hitting all my body. **_It was so good._** So… I took a deep breath, pulling her to me. Our eyes meeting, her sweaty forehead pressed to mine. We were on our own bubble.

The same smile on our lips. Partners on crime.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter VII

I walked downstairs to the garden, jumping two steps each time, thinking. When I looked ahead, Santana was walking upstairs, her gaze fixed on mine. I couldn't help but smile taking the few steps that were between us, moving my lips to her neck as she tried to not let both fall on the ground. She pushed me against the garden's wall, getting us into a rough make out session.

- Is it possible to you both control yourselves? That's the third time, just this week, that I catch you both like this, damn it.

Santana and I pulled apart not worried, looking at Puck who stared at us shocked.

- Hey, Puckerman! – Sanny said with a smile – You wanted to be here, didn't you?

- Of course, San, I always had a crush on you. – he smiled.

I got free of her arms, feeling my stomach burning as my hands fixed my clothes. I cleared my throat , trying to get their attention.

- I will go inside, excuse me – I said, going upstairs and walking into the entrance hall heading to somewhere I had no idea.

I was jealous. JEALOUS! I wouldn't share what was mine. I got on the kitchen with no idea of how I got there but before I think how I did it, something held me by my shoulders and when I turned around, there they were, the brown eyes.

- Britt… what happened?

I shrugged.

- Nothing. – I said as I walked.

- Britt. Will you stop walking to us to talk or you just look at me when you want to satisfy yourself? – her voice was low, but it sounded annoyed and hurt.

I stopped on one of the corridors which the walls were filled with pictures of my relatives. I knew why I didn't look at her: her eyes. When I looked at them, I lost my senses and couldn't control myself anymore.

I looked up at her eyes, finally meeting her gaze, on a silent answer to her question.

Good to know you looked at me. – there was no proximity from her, no touch, just her eyes staring at me- What the fuck happened?

- Nothing happened, San. – I scratched my arm – Why aren't you outside with Puck?

Her reaction wasn't the one I was expecting.

Sanny raised her eye browns and wrapped her arms around my waist on a fast move, pulling us close, looking up at me

- You are jealous! – she said smiling.

- Let me go, Santana! - I placed my hands on her hips, trying to push her away – I am not jealous.

- Hum, sure you aren't. – she didn't stepped back, instead she tighten her arms around me. – Yes, you don't get jealous… - she brushed her lips on my cheek, kissing it down to my neck – You left because you felt like walking, didn't you? – she whispered.

Yes… Exactly. – I threw my head back, giving her full access to my neck, my fingers finding their way to her hair as I closed my eyes – San…

- Hm? – she licked my neck reaching my earlobe - Don't lie to me. You were jealous. Admit it – she bite my earlobe.

- No… - I looked in her eyes, trying to be serious. – You are mine. Just!

Santana let out a sigh.

- You aren't just mine.

- No?

- No. When you get married… - she let the phrase dies. – I will have to solve a few stuffs. We talk later.

And she left, leaving me alone. I bite my inner cheek, looking around before roll my eyes.

- Ridiculous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

- She is always so… In time.

- Relax mom.

- Something happened…

- Mom, she is coming.

- Brittany, what did you do?

- Nothing, mom – I couldn't help but smile. I turned the page of my book. How could I know why Miss Lopez was running late to our 'oh-so-important' reunion to look for the perfect prince/guy to the princess Brittany S Pierce II – Why would I know? Even because…

The door opened and a totally messed up Santana appeared, but totally different. Black tight jeans worked as a second skin on her thighs, a belt matching with her red blouse, which had a few open buttons showing her low neck, long sleeves, looking perfect on the tanned skin. She fixed her fringe and get her set straight as she looked at mom.

I am so sorry, Miss! My clothes just… disappeared! I am really sorry for it!

A word. _**W. O. W **_Who would know that a silly prank –so innocent- would make Miss Lopez look so hot? All I wanted was pull off those jeans and make her mine.

- Britt… - Someone called my name. _**Look to her mom, please!**_

- Go. You have that meet now. BRITTANY! - I jumped off of the arm chair I was at - Be polite and for God! Pick a fiancé!

- Mhm.. - she came closer to me placing a kiss on my forehead before walks over Miss _Hot_, giving her some instructions before leave us alone on the room... I mean, _Santana! Santana!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Brittany?

- Yes, Miss Lopez? - I made an innocent face, playing with my own hair before look at her.

- You stole my clothes! - Santana hissed.

- Who? Me?!

- Dont play the idiot! - Santana placed her hands on the table, staring at mer, furious.

- San! I'd never do it. - I said walking over the door, locking us inside. - Maybe you forgot it somewhere...

- Hey! I didnt forget... Wait... did you just lock the door?

- Yes, you know... to no one interrupt us as we... talk... - Ok. Now I was smiling naughty.

- Mhm... - she raised an eye brow - You are changing the subject because...

I jumped on her, wrapping my legs around her waist and even if she was shorter, she was stronger than me. My lips found their way to her neck, before move up to her own lips. Shutting her up. The kidd got deeper when she pulled me closer. My fingers caressed the back of her neck and we pulled apart just to me to hug her tight. I smelt her scent as I bite her neck.

- Why do you alwys get what you want?

- Because you want me... - I smiled - Come here... Come to the couch - I called her...

The sex of that afternoon was... weird... It was intense and... too... hot. We couldnt control our moans.

Twice. No breaks. Santana looked at me all time and I looked back, always smiling. She pulle my hair, gently and I dig my nails on her back, hard. Bites, bruises, deep... Too intense.

And after it we looked outside the windown and watched the day saying good bye. I snuggled on her embrace, . I was so.. tired...


	10. Chapter 10

**Note of the author: Hi guys! Someone let a review saying to me to use "" on the dialogues. I think its better because the – is getting deleted by itself so… Thanks to who gave the idea.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_Cont._**

"What?!'" – I opened my room door, wearing just a huge white shirt covering till my thighs. My hair was a mess, and I looked like I slept just for 5 minutes. I rubbed the back of my hand in my eyes trying to see who was in front of me.

"G'morning, princess" – said a smiley Santana.

"Hm…" – I opened my arms, asking for a hug. I heard her quiet laugh and she wrapped her arms around me as we walked into the room, shutting the door with her foot. –

"Good Morning miss…"

"Did you have a nice night sleep? Looked like you were on a war" – Santana tried to fix my hair as she placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Uhm…" – I hummed setting her free and crashing back on bed. I didn't even care on look messed up in front of her, she already saw me on many others ways.

"I am here to ask you to go out with me…"

"I don't wanna go… I want to sleep…"

" Please, sweetie…"

"No… Come here, sleep with me… Please?" – I tap the spot next to me on bed

There was a silence and then I felt her warmth of her body. _Hmmm._

Santana was on top of me, her hands' palm on my back, kissing my neck and tracing the tip of her tongue on each kiss mark till she reach my ear and whisper:

"Lets go out…?"

I moaned, smiling against my pillow. I threw my hand behind, grabbing her ass.

"I am really sleepy San. Do you have an idea of how late you left yesterday?" – I mumbled turning my head to the side.

"I know…" – she said biting my cheek. "Please, It'll be quick"

"Mhm…" – I rolled my body to face her wrapping my arms and legs around her body. "To where will we go?

"To the garden" – San smiled – "It's a beautiful day…"

I pouted and he smiled leaving the bed.

"C'mon Britt'

"I will go!" – I sat up fixing my hair, a bit sleepy. Why I couldn't resist her.? – "I will take a shower" – I walked slowly to the bathroom but stopped at the door – "You aren't coming?"

Sanny smiled and walked to me, holding my hand. She pulled me us into the bathroom and shut the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It doesn't seem like I lived here!" – I said smiling, looking over the trees and the flowers on the right side of the castle, on a hidden part of the garden. Santana laid on her back, the hand behind her head. I was sitting next to her, so I looked down getting my hair on a pony tail – "How did you find this place?"

"I come here since… Hm… Before you were born. " – she smiled covering her eyes because of the sun.

"Said the girl who put that tree on there!" – I smiled.

Santana rolled her eyes, looking at the sky and scratching the back of her neck.

"I'm 26 years old, remember? Me and Artie used to play around."

I got closer, raising my eye browns.

Then I jumped on top of her and she tried to don't let me do that. But we ended up rolling on the grass, laughing. Gasping, on the end I was on top of her, looking to the face that was keeping me up all night.

Those brown eyes were locked on mine. And when I closed my eyes I still saw them, that small smile was catching my attention. Her touch took me out of line… And… ah… She was winning my heart. Her voice, her hair, her skin, her intelligence, her laugh, her…

I stopped smiling. It was too much feeling to me. No, No! _It was just sex, wasn't it? _

"… Right?" – I said my thoughts out loud, not even caring how idiot I sounded.

My heart , mad, jumped as an answer.

"What Britt?" – she asked, confused, frowning a bit, her eyes locked on mine once again. Of course she didn't understand.

I shook my head, trying to make my thoughts go away. Sex. Just it.

I kissed her deeply, trying to prove it to me. Santana seemed surprised and rested her hand on the back of my neck, but she turned her head breaking the kiss.

"Britt, what was it?"

"N-Nothing... I just…" – I kissed her soft neck, running my hands down her body – "Want to Kiss you… I cant?"

"Of course you can Britt" – I love it when she called me Britt. She bite her lips and grabbed me by my hips, sighing. I run my hands up and down her blouse – "I thought something happened…"

_I sat up, covering my lips. Why that bad feeling didn't go away? Why my heart was hurting so badly? SHIT. SHIT. SHIT! I was scared of something_.

I turned my head, looking in her eyes. Again, nothing sexual. I just wanted to hug her. Oh God. I hugged her, wrapping my arms around her neck.

"God, Britt! What's going on?" – she hugged me back, tight.

"Nothing." – I set her free – "Cant I hug you anymore? I can hug you just for sex?"

"Ahm… Britt. Calm down! You were laughing and… grabbed me and… set me free and kissed me… like it was the last day on your life…"

"I have cancer and I will die in a month" – I said, but I was serious. Honestly, I wanted to cry. I didn't even know why.

"Hey…" – she cupped my face in her hands. Santana looked at me for a long time before we kiss. It was different. It wasn't sexual or a teasing kiss. It was sweet. She brushed her thumbs on my cheeks and her tongue on mine. Slowly.

I felt my heart breaking. _WHY_? Why the girl that hated me and just wanted to have sex with me? I set us apart, trying to not panic. I placed my lips at her ear.

"I think I am in love…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter VII – Part 1

[Santana's POV]

I hold back my breath for a moment, my heart beating too fast. Stupid heart. But It was obvious that she wasn't in love with me. I was just the fucking adviser who had to find guys to marry her. I was nothing, and now I was asking deep inside to everyone in the world to go to the hell for making me be near and fall in love with her.

_**Its not me. Its just sex. SEX!**_

I wasn't allowed to feel nothing more than that because we wouldn't be able to be together and be have a happy end.

I should've stayed in silence for too much time because when I came back to myself, she looked at me kinda… sad? I took a deep breath setting her free from my hug and laying down on the grass.

_**You're just the adviser, Santana Lopez, it's not happening.**_

"Finally, Brittany. Your mom will be happy to know you finally found a guy" – I said, not able to look in her eyes. "Who is he?"

She caught my eyes with her blue ones and smiled nervously. She looked so or more uncomfortable than me. So she broke the eye contact.

"Its not him…" – she said

"Its not him…?" – I repeated.

"No" – She said again looking at me – "Its not him."

"So… who's it?" – I thought I'd have an heart attack or something like it. Cool off. Its not you. Its not you!

"A girl named Santana…"

See? It wasn't y… WHAT? No she was just… just…

"H-Hi…?"

"It's a girl named Santana" – her lips were curved on a smile

"Don't play with it Britt, seriously…" – I shook my head – "Stop it. Who's he?"

"It'd be him if he had a sausage instead nothing"

"Britt!" – I rolled my eyes.

For a moment, I liked to think that It was me who she was in love with and when my smile was growing bigger I reminded she was the princess and…

"You, you and you!" – She whispered, looking at me.

She was kidding, it couldn't be real. Britt had no idea on where we were getting ourselves into. We couldn't do it. Besides, I wasn't… Damn! I wasn't. I couldn't. I couldn't think about it.

"We…" – I closed my eyes, turning my head to the side - "You cant"

"Oh" – she paused – "Why not?" – She looked annoyed.

"You are the princess. I am the adviser, I have to introduce you to guys!" – I sighed. The sun looked so boring now and the beautiful day wasn't that beautiful anymore.

"Hm…" – She looked lost for a while – "But it wasn't going to change what I am feeling…"

I looked at her. GOD! She was so pretty, and fragile. I felt bad for not being a normal person and say I was… No. I wasn't.

"I-I… You have to get married… you wont see me anymore…" – I lost my voice… I haven't stopped to think about this side.

"It wont change my feelings…" – she repeated, hugging her knees. "But I know…"

_**What would I do now..?**_


	12. Chapter 12

I wouldnt let her like this. Even thu I've never saw her on that way, it hurts to know I was the guilty one. I took a deep breath, and turned on the grass to face her. For a moment, I just stared at her. And for the very first time I didn't care with what couldn't happen, I just did what my heart and body asked me to.

I touched her face. At first I kissed too softly her forehead, down her cheeks, chin, the tip of her nose, the edge of her lips…

"You never were my toy, Britt…" – I whispered, looking on a totally new way and she looked back at me. My heart was beating too fast – "I just don't know how to deal with it, it was too fast…" – I sigh, brushing my lips on your face as I talked – "You used to hate me, we used to fight, and out of nowhere I feel… this way about you…"

Brittany leant her forehead to my shoulder, breathing against my skin. She wrapped her legs around my waist, sitting on my lap. Looking too fragile.

"I am scared, San… I am scared that I am able to feel more…" – she looked at her, inches away, our breaths mixing – "I am scared…"

"I know, little thing…" – I played with her hair, closing my own eyes just feeling her presence and her warmth – "Wanna me to stay away?"

She hugged me tight, like she was answering me.

"It's the first time you call me little thing…" – she kissed my neck once again

I wouldn't disagree, I'd say I'd have called her like that earlier, but I gave up. And smiled, feeling her lips on my neck.

"I need to stop with it."

"You need. The Little thing here is you" – she smiled, biting my skin

"Prejudice?" – I smiled, trying to avoid her lips on my neck.

"Little thing…" – she said, faking me. She pulled me closer to her, tracing her tongue on my skin.

"Hmm… Britt… you aren't 'little' then and.. my neck-k…"

"I want to tease you" – she whispered, grabbing me. I could feel her heart beating faster against her chest.

"But…" – _Shit! _I couldn't think straight as she made me lay down back on the ground and pressed her body against mine. – "Don't tease…" – my voice didn't make an complain, instead, it was shaking… begging… and I said a few bad words to myself for letting her get everything she wanted from me.

"But its so good…" – she smiled, sucking on my skin. Suddenly, she hugged me tighter and snuggled into my arms – "I… I don't wanna you to stay away. I want you here… with me..."

"I-I… I wont leave you. I c-can't.." – I whispered, closing my eyes and letting my lips parted, as I was panting feeling all those feeling mixed.

"I don't think so now… I am sure…" – Brittany was mumbling on my skin

"Britt…"

My heart was beating like a horse's one. Shit. I wasn't caring about anything anymore. I just wanted her. I wanted to believe that everything would be ok even if she could find someone tomorrow… and forget about me.

I just wanted Brittany.

I pressed her back, forcing her chest against mine, and slowly I opened my eyes looking up at the sky, the day was pretty again, even if deep down it looked confused.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lunch at the Evans. We were sitting next to each other on the biggest dinning room ever. Bigger than the castle one. I was still listening the speech of the Prince's father, who we were visiting and I almost smiled as I looked at a totally bored Brittany.

A Brittany who never was bored when I was her date. I nodded at Evan's mother who stared at me a bit too interested.

"Mhmmmmmm… I think he is really sweet.." – Brittany said with an ironic voice. No one beside me, noticed it. She got comfortable on her place, touching my leg with hers.

I raised my eye brown, resting my hands on the edge of the table, nodding.

"So… why he's not here?"

"Oh, Sam is visiting a friend." – his weird mother said, 'smiling' at me "But at the afternoon, I think he will be here"

"Oh! How amazing!" – Brittany exclaimed, resting her hand on my thigh. She smiled, not looking at me.

"Of course but… did he know we were coming?" – I asked disdaining

I hated the fake happiness of these kind of people. But I was asking myself what the fuck Brittany's hand was doing, but I didn't look at her.

"No, sweetie. I forgot to tell him. You know, too much subjects to solve." - she laughed. With a mother like this one, try to imagine her son. While I was trying to not laugh, Brittany's hand caressed my skin, moving up my skirt… And now she has that damn smile on her lips.

_She wont do it, will she?_

I moved forward, taking a deep breath "I understand" – my voice was distant and I took profit to discretely look at Brittany.

"But, Princess... How's the Queen?" – Sam's father asked, I don't exactly know his name, but he took a sip of wine as he talked.

"She is perfectly fine. She said she'd have come today but, you know, she has kingdom to take care of." – Her hand under the table was getting… Naughty. Moving to between my legs, making circular movements and always moving up.

My breath was getting heavier, but I was still with that "Its-all-okay" face.

"I've heard she is planning to travel to France"

"Yes, yes. Or maybe Italy. Mom loves that country." – And the fact that was impressing me was the fact that she was acting normal when her hand was almost _there_.

I hide my face on one of my hands, biting hard my lower lip. My body was shivering with her absurd touches and I was trying to focus on things that didn't let me excited, but it was impossible. Her hot hand knew what to do on my sensible spot.

"Any problem. Mrs. Lopez?" – the woman smiled at me.

"Yes, Lopez, any problem?" – Brittany's voice was low, just to me.

"Oh no no. No problem." – I said, with a forced smile. I wanted to shake Brittany for being so slut!

"So, Brittany… have you choose your fiancé already?" – the man asked, looking not interested.

"Oh, no!" – she rubbed me, moving forward. Her touch was driving me insane, she was moving her index finger up and down, like she was checking how wet I was and as I gasped, she smiled. – "There are a lot of guys… Different kinds of…" – I was about to come at nay minute. – "I have to pick the right now. As Santana tells me."

_Shit_! I needed to get out of here as fast as possible and ignore the orgasm being formed. I was almost biting my tongue to don't let any sound leave my lips. I wanted her to keep doing what she was doing but not in front of the parents of one of her suitor.

_Oh God… your hand…_

"Hmmm... Yes.." – I said, rolling my eyes, my breath cutting.- "I have to… ah… That's the most important part of my job…"

"No one asked you anything, Hottie." – Brittany whispered, scratching my thighs with her nails – "Mrs. Evans, do you mind if I take her to the bathroom? She doesn't look well…"

"Of course, sweetie. Feel free." – the woman smile.

"Thanks! – She stood up, setting herself straight and controlling herself to don't grab me there, right way.

She pulled my chair, and at the moment I really considered run away but no. I just smiled as she placed her arm around my waist, like I needed help to walk. We left the dining room and she walked thru the corridor, without say a word. We got on a bathroom all green from the ground to the ceiling and Brittany locked the door.

"You are so slutty, My god!" – I said almost crying. I locked her body with my own, feeling the lust taking over me as I placed my hands on the wall behind her – "Couldn't you wait?!"

"It was –so- boring…" – she pulled me closer, kissing me roughly as her hands moved all way up to the back of my neck. Her lips were desirous, her tongue was demanding and her touch was setting me on fire. She moved her lips away to my cheek, and then to my neck. _Hm… she liked to tease_- "So boring…"

"And Do I take away the annoyment?" – I closed my eyes, letting my head tits to the opposite side from where her lips were. She brushed her wet bottom lip on my skin, teasing me, as her teeth just played with my skin, causing me goose bumps.

I wanted her to do everything she wanted to, with me because on each touch was like I was on fire.

"Take off…" – she mumbled, gasping. "Take your shirt off…" – she said with a husky voice this turn.

She helped me, anxious and right way, her lips were on my skin, on flames as she moved down my body. I looked up at the ceiling moaning, feeling her teeth on my shoulder, her hand between our bodies moving down to my breasts.

"Oh crap Brittany… _Here_?" – I rolled my eyes staring at her, my desire all over my face.

I shouldn't have asked.


End file.
